


Caffeine

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Caffeine pills work differently on Indrid.





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> XXX MINORS DO NOT INTERACT XXX
> 
> Thanks to Morgie (MorganEAshton), Sam (ThisWasInevitable), and Beth (pantstacular) for helping me with this idea!

Duck had some bad habits. Staying up too late, smoking weed, caffeine pills. He wasn’t trying to spread these bad habits, not at all, but Indrid hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before, and he looked beat. 

“You wanna take a nap?” 

“No, no,” Indrid said, waving off Duck’s concerns. “I just need some coffee, is all.” He pulled the blanket tighter around himself as he sat on Duck’s couch. 

“Well, I’m fresh out of coffee, but I got caffeine pills,” Duck told him.

Indrid nodded. “That sounds fine.” 

“Well, how ‘bout you just take one since you’re not used to it,” Duck said. He pulled the pill bottle out of the kitchen cabinet and handed it to Indrid. He took a pill with his glass of water, then handed it back to Duck. 

As Duck stood up to put the bottle away, Indrid said, “I feel more awake already.” 

Duck laughed. “It takes at least fifteen minutes to get in your blood system, but alright.” 

They talked for a couple more minutes before Indrid zoned out. Duck waited patiently, knowing he was likely examining the futures. His eyes traced over Indrid’s handsome features while he waited. His high cheekbones, his soft jawbone, his gently sloping nose…

“Duck, are you sure you gave me a caffeine pill?” Indrid said, snapping them both into the present. 

“Uh, yeah?” 

Indrid hummed. “I think they affect me differently. According to the futures.” Duck noticed a pretty blush on his cheeks, and he smiled. “Oh, dear. This is going to be embarrassing.” 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed around me,” Duck admonished gently. “Tell me what’s goin’ on.” 

“Well, first of all, a biology lesson,” Indrid said, brushing his hair behind his ear. “Moth people have mating cycles. We go into heat.” 

“Oh… okay?” Duck swallowed. “Heat? Like, the relentless fucking type of heat?”

“That’s the one,” Indrid sighed. He fidgeted with his hands. “I think my heat is being triggered. Like, now.”

“_Oh_,” Duck said, eyes wide. “What… what do you want me to do?” 

“Well…” Indrid said slowly. “You could take me home. I could wait it out until it ends.” He straightened his skirt a little, and Duck noticed the bulge underneath. His eyes flicked to Indrid’s with a certain hunger. “Or I could stay, and you could help me.” He was starting to breathe faster. He pushed up his glasses to look at Duck, and his pupils were dilated. “Please.” 

“Help you how?” Duck asked with a smirk. “By fuckin’ you?” 

“Yes,” Indrid breathed, scooting closer to Duck on the couch. Then he paused. “I’m so sorry, Duck, I know this is… sudden.” 

Duck shook his head. “Don’t apologize. I know we’d have fucked eventually.” 

Indrid laughed, coming closer. His side was brushing against Duck’s now. “This isn’t how I imagined our first time.” 

Duck gave him a soft look. “You’ve been imagining our first time?” He felt a little thrill go through him. Indrid liked him back. 

Indrid nodded. He wrapped his hands around Duck’s bicep and gave it an appreciative squeeze. “A lot, actually.” His tone was that of a purr. 

The ranger felt a blush rise to his face. “Indrid, I know I’m not exactly-” 

“Hush,” Indrid interrupted him. He leaned in and kissed Duck on the cheek. “Don’t say anything bad about yourself or your body. You are _exactly_ my type.” 

“Oh?” Duck grinned. 

Indrid nuzzled his neck, and he sighed happily. “You're the only person I've fantasized about in the last fifty years. I find you _so_ attractive, Duck.” 

Duck wrapped his arm around Indrid and pulled him closer. “I’m real attracted to you, too, Drid,” he said, pressing a kiss to Indrid’s forehead. He felt a surge of happy butterflies. 

Then he gasped as he felt Indrid nip his neck. “Now that that’s out of the way,” he said, “I’m very fucking impatient now. I _need_ you.” 

“I got you, darlin’,” Duck said, rubbing Indrid’s back. “What do you want me to do?” 

Indrid kissed up Duck’s neck to his ear, then brushed his lips against it. “Fuck me,” he whispered, and Duck felt himself get goosebumps. 

“Y-yeah, okay,” Duck replied. 

“Please,” Indrid tacked on with a grin. He leaned back to look at Duck.

The ranger noticed how flushed Indrid’s face was, how fast he was breathing. “You sure you’re okay?” 

Indrid rolled his eyes. “Duck, if you don’t fuck me right this minute, I think I might die.” He started unbuttoning Duck’s shirt with clumsy, excited hands. 

“Like, literally?” 

“Just fuck me,” Indrid whined. 

Duck felt a spike of arousal. “Okay,” he breathed, helping Indrid undo the rest of his shirt’s buttons. “I’m on it,” he said. Then he snorted. “On you.” 

Impatiently, Indrid pulled him into a kiss. It lacked finesse but more than made up for it in enthusiasm. When he nipped Indrid’s lower lip, the seer moaned softly. And when he ran his hands over Indrid’s chest, he wriggled in excitement. “Yes, yes, _yes_.” 

Duck pulled his shirt off, then his undershirt. Delighted, Indrid ran his hands over the ranger’s chest and belly. “God, you’re hot.” 

“Thanks,” Duck mumbled. He tugged at the bottom of Indrid’s shirt. “Your turn.” Happily, Indrid pulled off his tank top. Duck couldn’t help but marvel at his tattoos, running his hands over them. “You’re gorgeous,” he breathed. 

Indrid’s face was already flushed, but he blushed harder. He scooted to the edge of the couch and pulled down his skirt and briefs in one smooth movement. Duck watched appreciatively as his heavy cock pressed against his belly. Duck got off the couch and onto his knees, moving to be in front of Indrid. The seer whimpered at what he knew was coming. Duck spread Indrid’s legs, looking up at Indrid for permission. He nodded furiously. 

With a soft and wet tongue, Duck licked from the base to the tip of Indrid’s cock. He moaned quietly, leaning his head back. “Watch me,” Duck commanded, and Indrid’s gaze snapped to meet Duck’s. “You want me to suck your dick?” 

“Please, oh goodness, yes, please,” Indrid babbled. He groaned as Duck took his cock into his mouth and sucked gently. “Oh, darling, you look so good like this.” Duck hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, and Indrid whimpered at the sight. “Oh, god, Duck.” 

Duck let Indrid’s cock out of his mouth and licked over the head warmly. “Yes?” he asked, teasing. 

“You’re so good at sucking my cock, please don’t stop,” Indrid begged, gently petting Duck’s hair. Satisfied, Duck took his cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head as he took more of it. Indrid gasped and whined, straining to keep his hips still. After a couple of minutes, Indrid let out another soft moan. “Please, please keep going, oh, I’m so close…” 

Duck met his eyes, smoldering, and sped up his movements. With a soft cry, Indrid came into his mouth, his hands buried in Duck’s hair. 

Duck pulled his mouth off of Indrid’s dick and licked his lips. “How’re you feelin’, sweet thing?” 

“Really good,” Indrid sighed happily. “Can I eat you out?” 

“Sure can,” Duck said, standing up. He wriggled out of his pants and sat on the couch, turning to face Indrid, and spread his legs. Indrid laid on his belly on the couch, crawling over until his face was securely between Duck’s thighs. He gave a few soft, exploratory licks on Duck’s cunt. The ranger moaned, sensitive from how excited the blowjob made him. After carefully licking over each of Duck’s folds with the tip of his tongue, he moved on to the clit, flicking his tongue over it in a skilled manner. Duck groaned, pulling Indrid’s head closer by the hair, making the seer moan, too. When Indrid started sucking on Duck’s clit, he let out a soft whine. “Fuck, Drid, you’re so good,” he panted. “Your mouth feels so good, darlin’.”

Indrid let out a soft hum of acknowledgement, and the feeling made Duck arch his back. “Do that again.” Indrid hummed more loudly this time, and Duck cursed, bucking his hips. “Fuck!” Indrid’s tongue rubbed more insistently on Duck’s clit, and his thighs trembled. “Fuck, Indrid,” he said, voice wrecked. When Indrid sucked more firmly on his clit, Duck whimpered, climaxing on Indrid’s face. 

Indrid sat up, looking smugly at Duck. “Did you like that?” 

“I fucking loved it, Drid,” Duck said dreamily. “What do you need?” 

“Can I fuck you?” Indrid asked. He rubbed his cock, hard and impatient. 

Duck nodded. “Condoms and lube are in my bedside drawer.” 

After a moment, Indrid returned from Duck’s bedroom with the aforementioned supplies. He rolled a condom on and spread a drop of lube around on his cock. “Are you ready, my darling?” 

“Yes,” Duck said, and he moaned softly when Indrid pushed into him and started slowly moving his hips. “_Yes_.”

“You’re so good for me,” Indrid praised him, leaning down to nip his neck. At Duck’s gasp, Indrid smiled. “You like love bites?” 

“So much,” Duck confirmed. “Fuck.” 

Indrid nipped him several more times, each bite more firm than the last. Duck groaned as he felt himself tighten around Indrid in excitement. “Oh, my perfect Duck,” Indrid whispered against his skin, thrusting more firmly. “Can I give you a hickey?” 

“Go for it,” Duck agreed with an excited shiver. Indrid bit down on the skin of his neck and sucked gently for a few moments before letting go and gently licking over the spot. “Another.” Happily, Indrid gave him another hickey beside the first, thrusting harder into him. He moaned into the bite as his hips stuttered. Letting the skin out of his mouth, he panted, “Duck, I’m so close-” 

“Cum in me,” Duck said sweetly. Indrid whimpered, his hips jackhammering into Duck for another few seconds before pausing, his cock pulsing deep inside him. With a gasp, he finished climaxing, giving a few more slow thrusts before pulling out. Then he laid down on top of Duck with a soft hum, cuddling close. 

“How’re you feelin’ now?” Duck asked, his hand gently trailing up and down Indrid’s spine. 

“Really happy,” Indrid responded with a smile. 

“I meant regardin’ your heat,” Duck chuckled. 

“Oh. I think it’s gone.” 

“Really?” 

Indrid shrugged. “Sometimes all it takes is a good fucking. I was lucky enough to get one right when the heat started, so I wasn’t left in need for long.” 

“Huh,” Duck said. Indrid sighed happily as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I kinda figured a heat was s’posed to last, like, a few days.” 

“It does in some people,” Indrid responded, stretching. “When I don’t get fucked, mine does. It’s hell.” 

“Then why’d you suggest me droppin’ you off at home?” Duck asked gently. “I wouldn’t wanna leave you in that state.” 

“I wanted you to have a choice, Duck,” Indrid told him, kissing his cheek. Then he got up off of Duck, tying off the condom. He stood up to go throw it away, then returned to the couch. This time, he snuggled between the back of the couch and Duck. 

“Well, I’m glad I made the right choice, then,” Duck said sweetly, kissing the top of Indrid’s head. 

He hummed happily. “Me, too.”

“So I guess caffeine pills are off the table, huh?” 

Indrid shook his head. “There must be some kind of additive. Coffee doesn’t do this to me.” 

“We can take a look later,” Duck said with a yawn. “Right now, all I wanna do is cuddle.”

Indrid hugged him closer. “That sounds perfect to me, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
